


For science

by My_little_sleeper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Just Dudes Being Dudes, Kissing, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, could be gayer, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_little_sleeper/pseuds/My_little_sleeper
Summary: They soft bois that kiss what more do you want from me





	For science

Deceit rises up, into his room, changing the look of the room too have a porch and field. Snapping his fingers, deceit lets out a satisfied smirk, watching as a table and two chairs appear. One last snap adds a thick book, two tea cups, and a teapot. 

The snake lets out a small hum, taking a sip of his tea as he flips the page in his book over, two different colored eyes gliding over the contents of the page. Humming idly as he scratches his hand, sharp claw like nails occasionally scraping in between the small gaps of his scales. 

Deceit yawns, stretching in the sun bathed porch. Summoning up a second pair of hands, he pulls off his hat while unclamping his cape, folding the latter before setting his hat on top of the cape.

Deceit glances up, idly pushing down on the clothing sending them back into his closet. 

“Hello, darling” the snake hums, watching as the other side rises up, jumping when the snake greets him.

“Salutations, Deceit” Logan says, looking at Deceit’s set up, fidgeting with uncertainty as the snake gestures with an extra hand too sit.

“Logan, it would be- quite unfortunate if you would sit” the snake calls out, startling Logan from his mind, making him scramble for a second too sit down on the other chair. “What don’t you need?” Deceit asks with a purr, looking at the brain of the ‘light sides’.

“I was- May I see your hand?” Logan asks, taking a breath too collect his thoughts, watching as the lying side stops.

“I- no?” Deceit says, voice going up in pitch as he offers up his third set of hands.

“Thank you” Logan says, hesitating as he reaches for the gloves.

“Don’t go ahead” Deceit says, watching from the corner of his eye as Logan strips his third pair of hands from their gloves.

“You’re scales are- they’re quite uh nice” Logan says, clearing his throat as he trails his hands over Deceits carefully inspecting them.

“Hm, do be careful Logan, someone might not think you're holding my hand” Deceit says, eyes not leaving the pages of his book, occasionally twitching as Logan subconsciously runs his thumb over a few scales. 

“I- no! This is purely scientific! I’m studying you're scales” Logan claims, a deep blush building on his face.

“Oh no? Then what isn’t this?” Deceit says, setting his tea and book down too lean over the table, staring Logan in the eyes.

Logan leans back only to be pulled forward, making a sound of surprise when the snake presses his lips against the light side’s.

After a few seconds Logan relaxes into Deceit’s grip, shutting his eyes as Deceit kisses him. Pulling away with a small gasp of breath, Deceit opens his eyes watching as Logan catches his breath.

“That wasn’t scientific too” Deceit hums, pulling Logan’s hand up too press a kiss too it. 

“I- I suppose it was…” Logan trails off, muttering something under his breath.

“Hm? What wasn’t that?” The snake says, making a show of putting his hand up too his ear. Logan blushes, looking down at the table between the two.

“Sometimes… depending on the subject scientific studies have to be tested more than once” Deceit let's out a laugh, hand going too his mouth as he fights back a grin.

“Isn’t that so?” Deceit says, bleeping as Logan swiftly nods, glancing up at the other side. 

“Is that a yes?” Logan says, watching as Deceit’s mouth curls into a fond smile.

“Nope” Deceit hums, leaning forward too meet Logan in another kiss, this one much calmer than the first. Deceit breaks off the kiss by nuzzling his face against the logical side’s face. Laughing as Logan lets out a sound of disappointment at the sudden- well lack of Deceit’s lips.

“Wasn’t that scientific enough?” Deceit says looking at Logan, who gives the shorter side a small smile.

“Yes that was very scientific, I believe you may need to go get a PhD for this in fact”

“Ohh, a PhD in kissing- but wouldn’t I not need to practice?” Deceit jokes, putting a scaled hand up too his mouth as he thinks. “If only there wasn’t a willing volunteer to help me get this PhD”.

Logan laughs, a small smirk on his face “I volunteer”.

“Ah, thank you love”.


End file.
